


First Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, The Burrow, Weasley sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Christmas-y Harry Potter One shots! Multiple ships. ratings, and genres, all of which will be stated at the beginning of the story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any other characters. 
> 
> Title: Sweater  
> Rating: GA  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
> Genre: Humor

Draco sits next to Hermione at the Burrow. It's his first Christmas with her and he doesn't know what to expect. He assumes he will just sit there, hold her hand, and wait patiently until the day is through. He doesn’t expect gifts. He is new and a Malfoy. He isn’t really bothered by the idea either. He didn’t personally get anyone else gifts either but Hermione insisted that his name be on the gifts.  


_"Joint presents," she said as they were getting ready, "are an excellent idea. They know we're together and you did help me pick them out."_  
 _“Yes, but I am me and they are them.”_  
 _“Hush, Draco. They aren’t monsters. They care because I care and you care because I care. Maybe one day, everyone will just care.”  
_

He is forced out of his thoughts when he hears the Weasley matriarch call his name. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"  


"Oh, there are two of us now so just call me Molly, like I asked dear. Here you go."  


He is handed a bulky package and he wonders what type of joke this is until he notices that he's not the only person with one. In fact, everyone has one. He takes his hand from Hermione's and carefully unwraps the gift. Inside the wrapping is a dark green sweater with a silver "D" embroidered on it.  


"Welcome to the family dear," Molly says and she pats his cheek.  


"Brings out the sickly green vomit color in his skin, don't you think 'Mione?" Ron asks with a playful smirk while pulling his own jumper out of the wrapping.  


"Just like your maroon one reminds us all that you're Mum's ickle Ronnykins." George says, pinching Ron's cheek before pulling his own sweater over his head. Draco smirks at this. He always had the slightest respect for the Weasley twins.  


“Oh, shut it. They’re wonderful as always, Mum,” compliments the other female weasel, " _Wealsey_ ", he corrects in his head.  


Hermione laughs and puts hers on, the fabric making her hair stand up. Draco tries patting it down for her and Harry laughs.  


"Good luck with that mate."  


Draco decides he should follow suit and put the gift on. When he does, Molly and Hermione both smile at him. " _Being a weasel isn't so bad_ ," Draco thinks and he smiles.  
"Thanks, Molly."


End file.
